


I Feel Safe With You

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oneshot, cheek kiss, he's reminded that he’s special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: Chat wonders wether or not he is just an annoyance to Ladybug. Thankfully she’s there to straighten him out.





	I Feel Safe With You

It was quiet and peaceful on this night in particular but in Chats opinion it was boring. 

Don't misunderstand, Chat would literally jump off a cliff to be with his lady in red but today he just wanted something more ya know? 

This need for more started that morning when yet again his father didn't show for breakfast, it wasn't odd for him to be away but he promised that he would be there and for some reason he let his heart believe. And apparently an emergency at work was more pressing. Then after a tasteless breakfast the limo broke down meaning he had to walk to school, in the rain might I add. Nino was off sick and 3 photo shoots later he was so hungry he actually considered eating the camembert stuffed into his coat pocket. 

Hours later he was perched at the top of the Eiffel Tower overlooking the night lights that lit up the streets far below and next to him the love of his life. Ladybug. He was happy but who could blame him for trying to spice things up. 

"Pray tell My Lady, may I ask a question?"

She tore her gaze away from the city to look up at her partner with amusement dancing through her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips. 

"What are you planning, Chat?"

"Nothing. Can't a guy ask a question?"

She shot him a skeptical look before sighing. "Fine."

His grin turned into a sly smirk."I know you're never meant to ask a lady her age but I've been dying to know. So would you mind relieving this cat's curiosity?"

Slightly relieved he didn't choose something too personal she looked him in the eye. "Nearly 16."

That took him off guard so he just stared at her. And she noticed this, making her feel uneasy as she tugged her gaze away from his electric eyes. "What are you looking at?" 

He was staring and he knew he was staring but he couldn't stop staring. 

"U-um sorry my lady I just thought that... I mean I kind of assumed that you were older than me."

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear,"heh how old did you think I was? Wait no scratch that never mind I don't think I want to know."

"Heh well 15 huh? So we really aren't that much different I just tuned 16 myself." He purred proudly as he straightened up acting superior as if being older by a few months really made a difference. 

"Don't get all high and mighty about it Chaton it really doesn't make that much of a difference."

(Couldn't of said it better myself.)

He gasped dramatically with an obviously fake look of sadness plastered across his smug face and a hand clutching his heart. "How could you say that My Lady it makes a big difference. It's opened an array of new topics plus this only heightens my point that we are meant to be together." The wink he added at the end and display of flirtation gained him a simple eye role. 

Ignoring the last part she questioned him on what he meant." What do you mean by 'it opens an array of new topics'?" Mimicking his theatrical display. 

She was interested now and he knew it. So he carried on. "Well my Lady this means that you must be in the same grade as I which means that currently you must be studying a lot for the exams."

"Huh-" she leaned over to scratch under his chin,"-I guess my kitten does have brains."

"Oh this kitten is a lot smarter that you give him credit for," he hummed as he leaned into her touch, savoring the moment. "May I ask another question my Lady?"

She retracted her arm giggling at his disgruntled huff but smiled nonetheless. "Sure why not."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. You?"

He tried containing his excitement but failed "I'm an only child too! See we're more alike than you think."

"A lot of people don't have siblings it's not that amazing you know." But the idea that they were alike did stick to her. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned desperate to know the answer but not showing it. 

Now that was a bit much. Taken aback, her eyes blew wide as she looked anywhere but his face, disparately trying to formulate words with her mouth that sat slightly agape useless. Warmth spread through her cheeks and she knew she must be bright red by now but it couldn't be helped. 

He noticed all these little things as well as the fact that his Lady twiddled her fingers. She was nervous and he found it kind of endearing and damn how was she that adorable. A moment passed and then another and he began to wonder if he had gone too far until she spoke soft and quiet as if embarrassed. 

"I-I um well the thing is I've never actually had a boyfriend before."

"WHAT?!"

Now she was really embarrassed."you heard me. I've never dated before."

He was yet again baffled. How could someone look at this girl and not fall head over heals for her. He knows that she could be different in her civilian form but he couldn't imagine her being anything but kind, generous, courageous, charming, intelligent and brave. Plus he thought to himself she's fucken beautiful as hell. 

"Why don't guys ask you out?" 

She froze and lifted her gaze." It's not like I don't ever get asked out." She laughed bitterly." It's just that well I..."

He gave her a look as if to urge her on somehow sensing her hesitation.

"Well at school guys tend to like me because well I'm..." she got embarrassed again so she just gestured to herself. 

"Gorgeous..?" He finished with a smirk. 

"Um yeah sure. So they do this thing where they make the biggest deal out of asking me out. They feel like I won't be about so say no if they do..."

Guilt built its way into his chest, ‘is that what she feels like with me?’

"What do you mean 'they make a big deal out of it'?"

He knew he should stop prying but it infuriated him to think that that's what people do to her. 

She held the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Well there was this one asshole who at lunch silenced everyone in the room and made this long winded speech on this girl he met and somehow 'fell in love with'..." 

"Go on."

"..and then he came over to me and he announced to the whole school-"

She paused for dramatic effect as she snatched his hand and placed a feather light kiss to his knuckles."my loveliest beauty I would love nothing more than for you to go out with me." 

A blood red blush adorned his cheeks, thankfully masked by his.. well mask as he stuttered some nonsense. And then the guilt came because he could imagine himself doing the exact same thing to her, more sincerely and definitely after a candle lit dinner but the same nonetheless. 

What if she thinks I'm like all those other guys what if I already screwed my chances of being with her. Oh she hates me I knew it! His inner voice nagged. 

Ladybug still holding his hand noticed the change in his demeanour and slumped shoulders as she tightened her grip on his hand only for Chat to yank it away leaving her bewildered. 

"Chat are you okay? Look at me." Chat shook his head in refusal so using two fingers she tilted his head up until they made eye contact. Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. 

"I'm sorry!" He butted. 

Confused, she asked why he was sorry all of a sudden. 

"Because I act just like that guy you told me about and how he was an asshole for doing that to you." Distressed he looked like he was on the verge of tears,"I mean it's bad enough that you suffer it in your civilian life but with me too? That's horrible and I'm so so so sorry if I made you uncomfortable I didn't mean to I just-I just I'm sorry!"

Chat had turned his back to her appalled with himself and all he could think about was how any second a furious ladybug would slap him in the face what he didn't expect was for two strong arms to snake around his torso and a small body to hug him tightly from behind. 

"Oh chaton you don't make me feel uncomfortable or unhappy at all."

He sniffled a bit holding back hot tears,"I don't believe you..." and how could he believe her. “I’m basically just a sidekick. Always getting controlled by Papillon to hurt you. Getting in your way. I’m useless.”

‘You hate me and I know it.’

Ladybug let go and spun him round so that she could look at him properly and firmly grip his shoulders. 

Her voice was sincere are quite but hit him hard nonetheless,"I'm going to tell you this once and once only, alight? Good." She took a deep breath,"You have never been ‘useless’ okay? And I know I don't act like I enjoy your flirtations but in reality I-I kinda do. I really don't mind the nicknames either, they're sort of endearing," her smile grew even bigger,"-you don't make me feel uncomfortable what so ever in fact I feel the opposite around you, I feel free and safe. So please don't think that you do..."

They stood in silence staring into each other's eyes as he processed what she said. 

She feels safe with me? And free? 

Attempting to cover up his emotional display he wiped his eyes and put on his best cheshire grin,"Well well, my bugaboo does love my nicknames after all." She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. 

"Oh come on lovebug you can't deny you love them!" He shot her. 

Causing her to smirk and saunter towards him," You're right I do love them." She retorted as she leaned in ever so slightly to place a light peck to his cheek leaving him utterly speechless. 

Chat held a clawed hand up to his cheek eyes blown wide,"Y-you missed..."Chat said in a breathy voice trying to sound suave but coming off more in awe. 

Ladybug giggled softly, pulling back to give her signature two fingered salut," Goodnight Chaton," she said in a sing-song voice turning around to leap over to the next rooftop then the next and the next until she was long gone over the horizon. 

"Good night My Lady.."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that in basically all by fics I end with them saying Good Night.


End file.
